Just a Jewel
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Sonic finds a strange jewel on the beach, and Rouge tries to seduce it off of him. During this, Sonic is beginning to have stange feelings. What do they mean? SonicRouge and maybe something else later on. Rated for language and suggestive themes.
1. The Jewel

Well, this is my first try at romance, and character POV, so please review and give me some honest feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. The Chez Pierre was a restaurant that I just made up, but it may exist somewhere.

**Just a Jewel**

**Sonic**

Today started out like most days for me; I ate some breakfast, went to Emerald Beach and I chowed down on some of nature's perfect food: chilidogs. I was just laying in the sand, sunbathing, minding my own business, when almost on queue, that idiot Dr. Eggman floated down in another stupid Egg-o-matic of his.

"Ha ha ha! Prepare to die, you idiot hedgehog!" The self-proclaimed doctor shouted, firing a laser at me.

"I'm trying to have a relaxing day!" I retorted, jumping into the air and destroying with machine with the homing attack.

Eggman coughed a few times and then shouted "I'll be back!" as rocket-powered roller skates came out of his boots and he shot off. ROCKET-POWERED ROLLER SKATES! _God, how can he be a genius and yet so stupid?_

Anyway, after destroying his machine I landed on the ground and at the same moment, my feet felt wet. I looked down to see that I had landed in the shallow water on the beach and was up to my ankles in the wet stuff. I was about to go back to the nice, dry sand to continue my sunbathing when something brushed past my ankle. I looked down and saw what it was. I picked it up to examine it.

It was some sort of strange jewel. I carried it to a table with an umbrella to examine it more closely. It was a sky blue jewel, it was in the shape of a diamond and even had a string attached to it as if it were a necklace. I held it by the string and stared at it.

**Rouge **

I was having lunch at the Emerald Beach beachside restaurant while plotting my next jewel heist when I noticed my friend Sonic walking by looking at a very beautiful jewel. "I WILL get that jewel." I muttered as I walked over to Sonic who was now at a table, looking, still, at that jewel.

"Hello Sonic." I said. First I would try just asking.

"Oh, hey Rouge. What do you want?" Sonic said, putting the jewel down on the table.

"I want that jewel." I said, reaching out my hand for it.

Sonic seemed to consider it for a moment and then said, "Nah. I think I'll keep it for now."

_Damn... I'll try asking one more time_ "Aw, come on, PLEASE?" I asked again.

"Hmm... nope." Sonic responded.

_Fine then, time for plan B. _I leaned over the table at Sonic, exposing more of my chest than usual and said, "But Sonic, I would just LOVE to have that wonderful jewel that's on the table right now."

**Sonic**

Now, I knew what Rouge was trying to do, and I tried my best to keep my eyes on her face, but I guiltily glanced down at her large breasts before I answered. "I-I think I'll keep it if that's fine with you."

"Well, can I at least look at it then?"

I thought about it for a bit. _What's the harm? If she tries to leave with it, I could always catch her._ "Alright..." I said reluctantly, handing her the jewel.

**Rouge**

_This hedgehog is smarter than he looks. _Now that I had a closer look at the gem, I wanted it even more. I twiddled it in my fingers as I tried my final trick. "Sonic, since you seem to like jewels almost as much as me, it would be just GREAT if we could meet for dinner tonight."

**Sonic**

I looked at Rouge. For some reason, I found that way that she played with that diamond incredibly attractive. Without thinking I said, "O-okay."

She smiled and looked genuinely happy. "That's great!" she held up the jewel. "Oh, and can you promise to bring this little pretty with you?"

Again, I answered without thinking. "Sure, whatever you say"

"Thanks. Just stop by my penthouse tonight at say, 6:00, and we'll go to the Chez Pierre from there." She smiled and kissed my on the cheek. I felt my face redden as she put the jewel back on the table and fly away. Once she was gone, the strange things I had been feeling were gone. _What's going on here? And why am I having these thoughts about Rouge! _"Well, I promised her, so I might as well go. Who knows, I might have a good time." _Besides, no matter how hard it is to deny it, Rouge is HOT!_

Later, I purchased a bouquet of roses and at 6 that evening, I got out of the elevator at the complex Rouge lived at, walk up to her penthouse doorway, took a deep breath and knocked twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, not much romance in this chapter, mostly Rouge just trying to get that jewel. And what is up with that jewel anyway? Is it just a jewel, or something more? I know, but you don't! (evil smile) Review please!


	2. The Dinner Date

Just a Jewel

Chapter 2

**Sonic**

Rouge opened the door, and I gasped. She was wearing a VERY attractive outfit. She had a really short white skirt on, and a pink, button up shirt that was unbuttoned almost halfway down, revealing most of her chest. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, roses! That is SO sweet of you." Rouge took the bouquet and smelled them, and then placed them inside of her penthouse and came out. "Sonic, um... you did remember to bring the beautiful jewel?"

"Yes." I sighed, holding up the jewel, and then wrapping the string around my wrist. I had tried wearing it like a necklace earlier, but I just decided that it looked weird on me. _She seems to care a lot about this jewel... "_Now, shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the open elevator.

"Oh, a gentleman." Rouge said smiling, stepping into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was pretty uneventful. To summarize it, Rouge seemed to hang on to every word I said, and at least four times asked, directly and cryptically for the jewel. I was beginning to understand what was going on here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had a WONDERFULL time at dinner, Sonic" Rouge said to me as I dropped her off at her penthouse.

"Well... I'd better be going now..." I began.

"No, Sonic, how about you come inside. We could have_ such _a good time together." Rouge said, winking at me.

"A-actually, I'd better be going." I said, walking towards the elevator. _I think I get it now; all she wants is this jewel._

Rouge grabbed my arm, swung me around and pulled me into a passionate kiss. It could have lasted an instant, maybe hours, I didn't know and didn't care. Afterwards, she grabbed my wrist (the one that the jewel was hanging from) and pulled my inside and closed the door. 

She walked me over to a couch, set me down and said, "I'll be right back. Let me change into something a little more _comfortable_." She winked and walked out of the room.

**Rouge**

As I was getting changed, I had some time to think. _That was a close one, I'm glad I was able to get Sonic in here._ _Sonic really doesn't seem to want to give away that jewel. No matter what though, I WILL get that jewel tonight, one way or another._

**Sonic******

Rouge appeared in her bedroom doorway, wearing a short, red nightgown with a big V-neck. Like always, Rouge looked very hot. She gave an overly girly giggle and made the 'come here' motion with her finger. Without command from my brain, my body walked over to her. 

She stepped close to me and spoke in a very attractive tone as she was twiddling the jewel. "Now, Sonic, I would LOVE it SO much to have this WONDERFUL jewel."

She was so hot, that, despite all of the times I had said no, I unwound the jewel from my wrist and handed it to her in a daze.

As she put on the necklace, my thoughts were whirling. _Why did I just do that? And why are there times where I can't refuse anything she asks? What's wrong with me? _When she had the jewel necklace on, I had figured it out. "Rouge...you're so beautiful... I think I...I think I love you."

**Rouge **

Even though I was reveling in finally getting the jewel, this surprised me. When trying to get things from men, I had beencalled hot, sexy, and occasionally pretty, but no one had ever confessed their love for me, or called me beautiful. I grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. _Whether he's trying to flatter me, or being sincere, either way, no one's said anything like that to me before, so I'm going to give him a night he won't soon forget._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well, Sonic has realized what his feelings for Rouge means, but it doesn't seem that Rouge feels the same about him. How will this turn out? Review please!


	3. Enter Amy

**Just a Jewel**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner.

Second, I would like to thank Phantom86 and Winnie very much for being the only ones to review and I'd like to ask why no one else is! I've seen the amount of hits this story gets, and I know others besides those two read this! Just to tell you, the more reviews I get, the more I want to continue.

Thirdly, I've decided to answer any and all reviews that need answering at the beginning of each chapeter.

Winnie: (Chap 2) Well, I IMPLIED that that is what's going to happen, but I'm not going to write anything like that. Plain and simple.

**Rouge**

It had been 2 weeks since my first date with Sonic where he confessed his love to me. In that time, Sonic and I have gone on 7 more dates. All of which I have worn the jewel Sonic gave me as a symbol of our relationship. At first, I was just dating him as a friendly gesture, but lately, I have been feeling differently. Sonic wasn't one of those guys who liked me only for my body, he genuinely loved me! And... I don't like to admit it, but I think that I may be feeling the same way about him. Right now, I was just finishing my tanning on Emerald Beach; I had to look great for my date with Sonic tomorrow night, but now that the sun was going down, I had to call it a night.

** Amy**

I was going for a walk a few days ago when I got the most unpleasant shock of my life. I was walking down the street when I saw Sonic, MY Sonic coming out of a movie theater with ROUGE! And then I saw them kiss! I ran back to my apartment, sobbing. _How could Sonic be dating Rouge? That slut stole MY man from me...I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do._

And that was why I was now inside Rouge's penthouse. She stole from me what I cared most about, and I was planning on returning the favor. I looked around, and my eyes fell on a sky blue diamond in a glass case. This was the very same diamond I had seen Rouge wearing on her date with Sonic, and on subsequent dates. I walked up to the case and quickly lifted it. She may be out now, but who knows when she'd get back, as she obviously wasn't on a date with Sonic since the jewel was here.

I grabbed the jewel, setting off an alarm. "Uh oh, I'd better get out of here..." I began, turning towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" Rouge said blocking my path. She looked angry.

"I'm just taking your precious jewel." I retorted.

"Oh, no your not!" She rushed at me, but I swung my Piko Piko Hammer at her, slamming her into a wall. Before she stood up, I slammed her with my hammer again, knocking her through a door and off the outside balcony. For a second I was shocked. "What have I done? I never meant to kill her..."

Rouge reappeared from under the balcony. "Did you actually think that THAT could kill me? That's a laugh! I'm a bat, idiot, I can fly!"

With that I made a break for the door. I managed to make it to the elevator in time, and the door closed just before Rouge got inside.

**Rouge**

Oh, I was fuming now! That pink hedgehog stole my jewel, hit me with a hammer, and now I slammed my head into an elevator door.

Luckily, since I could fly, there was no point in waiting for another elevator. I rushed back into my penthouse out to the balcony and dived off. I landed in front of the complex and waited for that damned hedgehog to come out.

**Amy **

In the elevator, I remembered Rouge's words. _"I'm a bat, idiot, I can fly!" _And thought _Even if that bat is as stupid as she looks, she'll probably think to fly down the front of the complex and wait for me there. _So, instead of pressing the button for the lobby, I chose the one for the second floor.

When I got there, I ran to the fire escape and hurried down it, then ran in the opposite direction of the entrance to the complex. _I have to hurry. That won't fool her for long... _

But after a while, I relaxed. _She must not have found me! _I smiled and looked down at the jewel: my spoils of victory. I lifted the string and put it over my neck, but I realized, _This doesn't mean anything! Rouge is still together with Sonic! _

I was distracted from my sad thoughts when several perverts wolf-whistled at me. "Sickos!" I shouted bapping them with my hammer, sending them flying.

"Why if it isn't Amy Rose." I voice said behind me. I turned around and for the second time tonight, I saw Rouge standing behind me.

"R-rouge" I stammered in fear. Before I could say anything else though, a familiar blue blur zoomed past us and then a few seconds later, came back.

"Hey ladies." Sonic said. "What's goin' on?"

Rouge flashed me her most cruel smile and then said. "Sonic, darling, this THEIF stole the beautiful jewel that you gave me."

"Prove it!" I shouted to Rouge.

"Look around your neck." She said. I remembered putting the necklace on.

"D'oh!" I said, sounding like Homer Simpson.

Sonic looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Amy, is this true?"

For me, that was too much to bear. I broke down sobbing. I then heard Rouge say to Sonic, "Darling, can you please HURT her for me? She did take my jewel after all."

**Sonic**

"What?" I said, surprised. Amy was obviously sorry for taking the jewel and was even sobbing in the street and Rouge wants me to hurt her? "C'mon Rouge, it looks like she's sorry."

"She's not!" She shouted at me. When she said this, I realized something. _All she cares about is that stupid jewel, and she just tried to use me to get revenge on her by hurting her. _"You know," I said "I think that jewel looks better on her anyway."

"W-what?" Rouge asked, surprised.

"We're through." I said, offering my hand to Amy and then we walked off together.

**Rouge**

I couldn't believe it! Sonic had dumped me, ME! _I don't get it! There's something strange going on here, and I going to find out what!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review!


	4. Discovery

Just a Jewel 

**Chapter 4**

A few days later...

**Amy**

I can't believe it! After all of these years, Sonic's finally noticing me! Not only that, but he is actually dating me! I don't know if he's doing this to make Rouge jealous or what, but I'm spending time with Sonic for the first time and that's fine with me!

After a fun outing with Sonic, I returned to my apartment, and a few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Rouge.

"Why if it isn't Rouge." I said. "What an unpleasant surprise. Have you come for this?" I gestured to the jewel around my neck. "Because you're not getting it back"

"Contrary to how I might normally act, I just want to talk." Rouge said.

"Pssh. Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes.

"LISTEN!" Rouge said. "There is something up with that jewel. Haven't you noticed that Sonic has never shown any romantic interest in you whatsoever, and all of a sudden, you put the jewel around your neck and Sonic instantly dumps me and starts going out with you?"

"Are you sure that you aren't just jealous?" I smirked.

"Argh!" Rouge said. "I put the jewel on, and right afterwards, Sonic says he loves me! Then you put it on and he starts going out with you! Notice a similarity?"

I noticed the similarity, but I still thought Rouge was either jealous or being paranoid. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

"I propose a test." Rouge said.

"Well? Lets hear it."

**Rouge**

I told her my plan.

"Wow." Amy began "That's a manipulative scheme."

"It's just to see if I'm right." I said.

"I don't know..." Amy said.

This was so frustrating! I was being sincere for once and the idiotic hedgehog didn't believe me! "Listen," I began "I won't touch that jewel once in this entire study. Okay?"

"Fine…" Amy said, reluctantly.

"Good." I responded. "Meet me in the mystic ruins tomorrow." And with that, I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and I met at the mystic ruins train station the next morning, we rehearsed a few times, and entered Tails' workshop. We weren't wearing anything unusual, although Amy **wasn't **wearing the jewel around her neck.

Tails looked up from his tinkering and said "Oh, hey ladies. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Amy looked around the workshop and said "Hmmm... Your inventions are pretty cool, but I think Eggman's were more innovative."

"What!" Tails said, fuming. "My inventions are far better than his! He uses innocent animals to power his, and I've discovered perpetual motion!"

"Psh! Whatever." Amy said. "If you had agreed with me, I might just have given you a kiss."

"Wh-what?" Tails said, surprised by what she said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but no way!"

Amy just smiled and lifted the jewel over her head, placing it around her neck. Tails stiffened suddenly, staring at the jewel. His jaw dropped and his eyes unfocused. After a few seconds, he stared longingly at Amy.

"I-I agree." Tails stammered. "I-is it too late for that kiss?"

Amy blinked, surprised. She quickly grabbed the jewel and took it off of her neck. Almost instantly, Tails returned to normal.

"What the heck just happened?" Tails asked.

"Sorry for doing that to you Tails, but we had to be sure." I said. "We believed that this jewel has the ability to make others fall in love, but like I said, we had to be sure."

And so, for a while afterwards, Tails studied the jewel, using himself and us as test subjects. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Apparently, Tails said "Somehow, when you see this jewel very near to someone else of the opposite gender, it causes the pheromones in your body to go into a frenzy, leading to extreme attraction and in some cases, love. However, it does seem to be most powerful if you wear it around your neck."

**Amy**

I was faced with a tough choice now: let Sonic continue to love me, even if it's only fake love or tell him the truth and get rid of the jewel. _Who cares if the love is real or not? Sonic loves me now, and I shouldn't goof it up!_

_But I would be manipulating the one I love by using a stupid jewel!_

After a lot of contemplating and arguing with myself, I resolved to tell Sonic the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to the beach where Rouge said Sonic found the jewel and I explained everything to him.

"So all this time, the strange feelings I've been having was caused by this jewel?" Sonic asked.

"That basically sums it up." I said weakly.

"Wow." Sonic said dumbstruck.

"And that's why I'm not going to let this jewel pollute the emotions of others!" I chucked the jewel into the ocean. "Although..." I said sadly. "It was fun while it lasted."

Sonic looked at me. "Hey... you wanna grab a pizza?"

"Are... are you asking me on a date?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know about that. How about we go as friends?"

"Sure." I smiled. It may not be a date, but it's a start.

**Rouge**

It's been three days since we figured out what that jewel did. Right now, I was sitting on a bridge by Emerald Beach, hanging my feet in the water. _So... Sonic never loved me. _Even though I didn't particularly care much for him, it still made me feel bad to know that someone who did love me was being manipulated against his will into doing so. I sighed, and suddenly, something brushed past my ankle. "No way..." I said, lifting a sky blue jewel out of the water. I smirked. _I'm going to have some fun with this!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, at the risk of being beaten up, the end! It may have seemed to end suddenly, but this was essentially a test fanfic for me, as I've never written romance in my life. I decided that since it was my first romance, I'd make it easier on myself by making the characters not have complete control of their emotions.

And now, I'll explain how the jewel works. You'll notice that every time Sonic becomes unable to refuse Rouge, Rouge has the jewel in her hand or around her neck. I forgot to write it (sweatdrop), but on the first date (when Sonic had the jewel on like a bracelet) Rouge actually did feel slightly more attracted to Sonic. When Amy had the jewel, the several perverts who wolf-whistled really had no control over their actions and were being controlled by the jewel. By the way, how many of you actually saw this coming?

Finally, I want the readers' opinions about what I should write next. And I'd like it if I got a reason why or why not to write one of these.

1. (A sequel to Just a Jewel) Rouge uses the jewel to bend people to her will, but later the jewel falls into the hands of others. A lot of weird pairings in this one.

2. (Not related to Just a Jewel) After Sonic refuses to date Amy once again, she goes to Rouge for help. Rouge sets out to teach Amy how to get Sonic to love her, but throughout the story, Rouge begins to have feelings for Sonic as well. What will happen?

Review!


End file.
